


Beso Robado

by AsPoetsSay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Deserves Better, Kissing, M/M, Protective Jace Wayland
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: En el medio del caos y el peligro, Alec vio a Jace y una oleada de alivio le bañó el cuerpo. Todo parecía haber desaparecido con su sola presencia, y pronto Alec supo que no era solo una sensación, realmente todo se había calmado.





	Beso Robado

En el medio del caos y el peligro, Alec vio a Jace y una oleada de alivio le bañó el cuerpo. Todo parecía haber desaparecido con su sola presencia, y pronto Alec supo que no era solo una sensación, realmente todo se había calmado. El silencio y la aparente tranquilidad reinó y fue en ese momento cuando Alec se permitió tranquilizarse.  
Se acercó. Jace lo miraba con una serenidad perturbadora.  
"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Alec.  
"Sí" respondió Jace en un suspiro.  
"Vamonos de aquí antes de que vuelvan" dijo Alec tomándolo del brazo pero Jace no se movió y Alec volteó.  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
"Alec, tengo que decirte algo" dijo Jace y Alec frunció un ceño.  
"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" preguntó nuevamente Alec.  
"Alec" dijo de pronto Jace atrayendoló más a él.  
"¿Puedo besarte?" preguntó y Alec se apartó de él inmediatamente, disgustado y aterrado por lo que le había oído decir.  
"¿Qué?" se atrevió a decir pero no lo pudo mirar a los ojos.  
Le repelió pensar que Jace estuviera pidiéndole eso, no entendía porqué. No podía pensar en la posibilidad de que lo hiciera con la intención de herirlo. Por alguna razón todo se había vuelto demasiado extraño, la mirada de Jace lo estaba confundiendo, lo estaba perdiendo, y por lo general mirarlo los ojos producía el efecto contrario, lo centraba, lo enfocaba, lo encontraba. Y si se perdía solo lo hacía para unirse con la mitad de su alma que a Jace pertenecía.  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tan cerca de Jace que pudo sentir sus labios contra los suyos y la respiración se le aceleró.  
"Jace..." quiso decir algo, pero lo olvidó. Se sentía bajo los efectos de algún estupefaciente, y odiaba esa sensación, pero estaba demasiado rendido para reaccionar.  
Cuando lo besó no sintió absolutamente nada y se apartó horrorizado de quien lo sujetaba entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos y miró a quien llamaba su parabatai con desilusión y con tristeza.  
"¡Alec!" escuchó en el momento exacto que el Jace al que había besado sonreía desquiciadamente.  
Esa voz lo atrajo como el imán al metal y su mirada húmeda se posó por unos segundos en el verdadero Jace que le advertía del peligro.  
"Pobre e inocente cazador de sombras" dijo una voz completamente distinta a la de Jace delante de él, y Alec tomó su espada y lo atravesó. El demonio se hizo polvo y desapareció, Alec suspiró y vio que Jace se acercaba.  
"¿Estás bien?"  
"Todo perfecto, vámonos" ordenó Alec con un tono muy distinto al que Jace le había dedicado.  
Tomándo la delatera, Alec se alejó de Jace lo suficiente para que este acelerara hasta alcanzarlo.  
"Alec" lo llamó acariciándole el brazo.  
La rudeza con la que Alec se deshizo de su contacto le dolió. No pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarlo tomar la distancia que necesitara. Jace había estado allí cuando todo había pasado y sufrió el engaño del demonio tanto como Alec. Pero ese beso, ese beso lo sintió desterrado de su alma, robado de lo más profundo de su ser. Ese beso que Alec probablemente había guardado para él durante todos estos años y que él nunca estuvo a la altura para merecerlo. Ese beso que le dolió más que cualquier golpe que Alec pudiera recibir porque en ese momento sintió que estaba en contacto con la más íntima fibra de su parabatai, y casi se dejó engañar por la hipnótica sensación de estar entre las nubes, y cuando el beso terminó se sintió usado, invadido, violado.  
Lo que ese demonio había robado a Alec era de los dos, y Jace se preguntó si alguna vez Alec tuvo esa sensación por su causa, y luego concluyó en que tal vez no tenía nada que ver con su vínculo parabatai, sino con la inexplicable naturaleza de Alec y su necesidad de compartir todo con quienes más amaba, incluso su alma. Y más tarde pensó que tal vez esa sensación no había sido lo que Alec le transmitió mediante el vínculo, sino que la había provocado él mismo correspondiendo imaginariamente a ese beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta no era mi idea desde un principio, pero cuando de literatura se trata, yo no pongo las reglas.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
